Memories
by XxTriniSakura125xX
Summary: Story of Sakura Haruno, a short tempered pinked haired emerald eyed girl and Sasuke Uchiha, usually keeps to himself, anti-social raven haired onyx eyed boy. Sakura holds a dark secret, while Sasuke returns with reinforcements. ON HIATUS! Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my FIRST fanfic ^-^**

**Full Summary:  Story of Sakura Haruno, a short tempered pinked haired emerald eyed girl and Sasuke Uchiha, usually keeps to himself, anti-social raven haired onyx eyed boy. Forced together to be on a team, along with a perverted teacher, Kakashi Hatake, and Konoha's number one hyperactive blond haired blue eyed boy, Naruto Uzumaki. But truthfully, they were in love, but as fate would have it, they're love, was never meant to be. Their love was a forbidden love.**

**Disclaimer: Do not ow****n **

**Naruto**

**ENJOY! **

**Chapter 1**

One cold night, the moon shined so brightly in the sky, no clouds in sight, no people could be seen, all little children tucked in their beds and dreaming, all adults sleeping peacefully beside their loved ones, all so quiet that one night.

All silent, expect for one lonely road, the only road leading out of the town, on that one lonely road, walked a boy. Standing in his path, was one girl crying.

As if not seeing this girl, he walks straight passed her, walking further and further away from her, end of the town's border, to leave this town forever.

She turns, and yells at him to stop, but he ignores her pleads and continues to walk away from her, from the town, from everyone that once loved him, from his long gone family, from everything.

She runs towards him, grabs his wrist stopping him.

"You're just running away from your problems!"

"…."

"You have people here that love you, why do you want to live?!"

"I do not wish for love Sakura, I wish for revenge, to avenge my family."

"People here that love you will help you! You can't do all this by yourself!"

"You people are too weak to help me; I must do this on my own"

"Were not weak, you know that, we can help you, please let us help you Sasuke!"

"No…"

Every single plead, every request she asked him, his answered remained a simply "No."

But she continued, trying her best to stop him, but his answers remained "No" until,

"I love you with all my heart!"

Hearing those simple words, made his heart skip a beat, gave him tingling feelings in his stomach, hearing that she actually loved him, the most cold-hearted, anti-social boy in their whole entirely town, that actually loves him. Sure he had little fan girls, girls that would squeal if they saw him. Girls that would stalk him all day, to be in his presences, but her, this pink haired girl, was different from the others.

Her bubbly personality, the way she always tried to see the positive side of the most terrible things. The way she would encourage others to do well at every thing they did. The way she cared for others even if she was miserable or hurt, she always hid that, to please others instead of bragging about her problems. They way she treated him as a normal human being, instead of a piece of meat that girls would die for. This one girl loved him for who he truly was.

He would never admit it himself; he cared for this emerald eyed girl. She had been through the worst with him, encouraging him when his parents were killed by his brother, when he was cursed by someone that wanted his special talents as their own; she was his bright light at the end of his tunnel.

Though no matter how much his heart ached to stay with her, to ignore the proposal of others to gain more power to hunt down his brother, he must leave, without her.

He must leave her behind, no matter how much it hurt him.

He got out of her grasp on his wrist; he turned to face her, his eyes caring, showing her he was touched, at what she had said to him.

He stood their, a couple minutes, staring into her emerald eyes, wiping away the tears that stained her face with the back of his hand gently. He whispers to her, so quietly, she barely heard him, but she did.

"Thank you"

He knocked her out, picked up her limp body, and left her on the stone bench near by, hoping she won't be cold, hoping she will be safe from perverted men, hoping, she would forgive him.

Thus, he walked off, after one last looking at her body on the stone bench, memorizing her features.

He turned, walked away, far from the borders of the town, he had left the life he once lived, he had left the one he loved, to gain, power.

**So what did you think?**

**Many more Chapters to come!**

**Please Review!**

**^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second Chapter, Ill update again. ^-^**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 2**

**~1 Year later~**

One year had pass since that horrible day, though, she still goes to that same bench he left her on, and stares at the entrance of the town, hoping, praying he will some day return.

One night, she stayed longer than usually, in hope of seeing him again, but she found someone else.

One man, walked and entered the town that night, she thought it was him. Without looking at his face, she ran and hugged this stranger.

"You've come back!"

But the man remained quiet.

"Sasuke, don't you remember me? I'm Sakura Haruno!"

She finally looks up, to realize it's not him. She gasps, and tries to get out of his grasp that this man had suddenly held her so tightly she thought her bones would break.

"LET ME GO!"

She pleaded and yelled over and over again, but this mysterious man did nothing, he just held her so tightly her bones would probably break at any moment. She tried to hard to fight back, but this man was way too strong for her.

He bends his neck, leaning in to her neck, and he breathes in her scent. She shivers and shakes as he does so.

Without a single word uttered, he bites her neck, sinking his fangs into her neck. Her eyes widen at the sudden action and she tries even harder to get this man off her.

Her vision begins to blur, and her head begins to ache and she can feel herself losing conscious.

The man pulls his fangs out of her neck and releases his grip on her and leaves her limp body on the ground, and then he finally speaks.

"Sakura Haruno, five years from now, you will begin to have a craving for blood, and you will turn into a vampire, a beast, if you do not learn how to control your feelings and your powers given to you, you will kill everyone precious to you."

After what this man has said and done to her, he disappears into the wind, as if nothing has happened or as if he was never there to begin with.

Soon after this man speaks those few sentences, she passes out.

By this single turn of events, her life as she knows it has been changed forever.

**How was it? ^-^**

**Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another Update! Yay me! **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto**

**Enjoy! ^-^**

**Chapter 3**

**~2 Years Later~**

One lone man, raven haired, onyx eyed man, walks through the entrance of his old town; he once left three years earlier.

He approached the same bench he left his pink haired lover on those three years ago, but was not ready for what he saw. There sitting on that very bench, was a blond haired tanned skin, blue eyed boy. His rival, ex-best friend, ex-teammate, and non-blood related brother. Naruto Uzumaki.

Once this blond haired boy realized who walked through the entrance, and coming towards the bench, he bounced up like a little kid hyper on sugar, and ran towards his ex-best friend. But, instead of a brotherly hug, he made a fist and punched him in the face with all his strength.

"WELCOME BACK!!!" he exclaimed.

Sasuke was on the floor holding his face. His cheek and jaw was throbbing in pain, but he guessed he deserved that, after what he put his friends through for three years. He stood up, still holding his cheek, which was beginning to turn blue and purple against his pale complexion.

"Thank you," he simply stated, with a smirk played on his face.

Just by looking at his blond friend, he noticed he was the same old Naruto. He had the same natural blond spiky hair, same cerulean blue eyes, and the same personality. Though, he had grown taller, he is the same height as himself now, but, he is the same old childish childhood friend he knew all those years ago.

But all of a sudden, the smile on his blond friend's face disappeared, turning into a frown. His smirk disappeared about he looked like his cold usually self once again, just like he always did all those years ago.

"What's wrong?"

He didn't move, he just stood there with a frown played on his face. Nor did his eyes hold any happiness at all; all that they held was sadness, nothing more. He says four words, and leaves, nothing more.

"Stay away from her, she is not the person you once knew, she has _changed._"

And with that he turned and walked home, more like ran before I had any chance of asking him any questions at all. I stood there, dumbfounded for once. What was he talking about? Why did my best friend, just tell me to stay away from the girl that loved me so, that, I would never actually say, unless at the right moment, love her too all those years ago. But I had pushed back that emotion to gain what I had always wanted.

Why was I so confused, did I miss, and that much in my friends lives? Though they missed a lot of my own life to, I had _changed_ as well.

**How was it? Tell me all, IN YOUR REVIEWS!!!**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another Update! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**~The Next Night~**

I went to visit that bench again, that bench where everything happened, where things happened, things that had changed my life forever. I was not human any more; I was among the living dead. A creature that was not to roam the lands of the living, though, it wasn't my fault.

If _**he**_ had stayed, if _**he**_ had listened to me, if _**he**_ hasn't knocked me out, if _**he**_ hasn't left me there, this would never have happened!

Then it struck me, I haven't thought of _**him**_ in so many years, the impact of my emotions had taken control, it was like I was going to cry. But being the vampire I am, I can not cry any more.

My emotions were taken away from me, when the transformation was complete. After all that pain I went through, I still had pain. My heart was broken, into so many pieces; I believe that no one would be able to put it back together again. I gave up hope that he would return, even after word had spread that he had completed his goal. He never said he would return, he never claimed he loved me back. I just lost all hope.

I had to find something to distract me from my thoughts, anything. So I decided to go to a bar, my favourite bar. The bartender was my personal friend, she knew what I really was, and she knew nearly everything about me, that's because she was my best friend, Ino.

"Hi there Sakura, what brings you here this late at night?" asked the bartender, Ino

"Needed to clear my head, pass me some whiskey would you." I had told her as I walked over to the counter and took my usual place on a stool directly in front of my best friend.

Ino had filled a few shot glasses of whiskey for her friend and had lined them up in front of her.

"You know that don't help" she mutters under her breathe, so that only she is able to hear, and not the other luring old men hear that also sit by the counter.

"You know I don't care, it soothes me and I'm fine with that."

I then took the first few shots of whiskey down, with no expression at all. It was because it was a naturally routine for me, once I was able to drink; legally I started coming out to bars to drink. Before, I had my friends, bring me bottles of drinks, beer, wine, whiskey, rum, I didn't care what it was, as long as it soothes my aching heart I had enjoyed it.

"So then, how was you day?" asked Ino, while she was washing and drying a few beer glasses.

I looked around, and noticed it was only me and her, with a few other drunks in the back, and some prostitutes also with the drunks.

"Just fine, same old things happen. Hey, you didn't tell me it was closing time."

"You know your welcome here anytime, plus don't leave me with those drunks, who know what would happen."

"Do you want to me get them out for you?"

"Please, will you. I rather not do it, there so drunk, that stupid bartender before me gave them too many drinks, like usually." She said this, while shaking her head.

I sighed, as I took one more shot of whiskey, and got up and finally started moving towards the men and their little toys.

"Sorry boys and girls, its closing time, do you want a cab?" I had asked, oh so calming.

I hated it when people were drunk; it pissed me off so much. They were so clueless to what was going on around them. Someone can get shot, and they wouldn't even realize it. An explosion can happen a block from them, though they were so clouded by the alcohol, they wouldn't even notice it. It just ticked me off so much, though I found it strange myself, that I would never get drunk. I just it was just apart of being a vampire. We can't just afford to lose our senses, not even for a second, or all hell would break lose.

"Why don't you come and join us" One of the drunks said, as his words slurred, and winked at me. I can now see why Ino didn't want to tell them to leave.

"Sorry sir, I'd rather not. Tell me where you would like to go and we will call you a cab."

"Too bad, we could have had some fun" Said another drunk, as he got up with his toy.  
"We don't need a cab; we have a limo outside waiting for us." Said, more like slurred, the first drunk, as he got up wit his toys, which probably charged him thousands just for one little night.

"Good to know, thank you for coming" I said with a smile, more like forced smile. I had lent them out of the bar and locked it with a key that Ino had given me.

I sighed as I turned and looked at Ino and saw her relief reaction.

"Thank you! They usually try to persuade me to join them," She said with a disgusted tone, "How come they didn't try for you?"

All I did was point to my head, and she knew. I was a rare type of vampire, as I was an odd child, while I was human. I had powers, not like the inhuman strength that I had while I was human, or the abnormal speed gained by being turning. I had _other_ powers. The one I used on the drunken men was sort of like, changing their plans in their mind. I already knew how to read minds, as one of my other "amazing" abilities, but, I am able to alter their plans and thoughts as well.

"They were married men to" I said, as I approached the bar counter and finished off the rest of my whiskey, and waited for her to refill the shot glasses.

"I noticed when they first came here, those poor women, they probably don't even know." She said, as she shakes her head once more.

"They do know."

She looked up at me shocked. This is why Ino was like a sister to me. She always forgot what I was turned into. She plainly accepted it, once I showed her my true form that is. All my friends had accepted it, but a few "lost" contacts with me. I knew instantly why they had. They feared what I had become.

At first, I couldn't accept it. Why would my dear close friends, just abandon me when I needed them the most. But as time went by, I understood why. Humans are weak creatures, no matter if they are the top of the food chain, there are creatures in the dark, in the shadows that lurk that are stronger than them. When they find out, they get scared. It's the way humans think. I figure that out after being turned. When humans get scared, they killed what scares them. So, since some careless vampires left prey still alive, the government has put a secret organization, a secret from the public, to find and erase the vampire race quietly, so we would only remain a myth.

"Wait, how do you know they know?" asked Ino very curiously.

"Ino, remember what I am?"

"Oh, RIGHT! I remember," she says chuckling quietly, and goes over to turn on the news on the TV in the corner.

I sit there quietly and watch the news. They were talking about someone being murdered in an alley.

"Want some?" asked Ino out of the blue.  
"I've been craving for a while, sure." I said, without removing my stare at the TV.

Ino lifted a floor board, and pulled out a few packets of blood. Yes, blood, that red stuff that flows through humans and animals bodies. That stuff we vampires crave for. Usually, most of us are able to control our hunger, but sometimes we can't, and we end up dead since the vampire hunters catch us before we are able to show any one our true forms. That's how they track us, when we lose control.

Then of course, vampires do mate for life, so when a vampire hunter kills a vampire with a mate, that mate is easily found. That is because they want revenge. Once a vampire's mate is killed, they will stop at nothing to kill the person who did it. That is how these vampire hunters have limited our species to so little in the pass few years. Most vampires had mates, once they found out; they only targeted vampires with mates, which is quite smart.

"Looks like someone was a little bit messy this time," I said while looking at the TV.

"What are you talking about now?" asked Ino curiously, as she was pouring me a glass of a red liquid.

"Vampire didn't do such a good job this time, thank god it was another vampire that found that body and cleaned it up before those humans came along," I muttered, as I picked up the glass n drank.

"You saw all that, **FROM A _NEWS REPORT_**?!?!?!?"

"It's not hard Ino, quite simple, but I can't tell you how I know that" I said with a sly smile on my face.

My blonde friend stands there, dumbfounded staring at me, and all I can do is shrug my shoulders and drink more of that delicious red liquid.

"So then, how is that play toy of yours coming along dear?" I asked, while blocking out her train of thoughts, so I wouldn't read her mind.

"Oh! He is so dreamy and really kind-hearted too! I never expected that from him of all people. I mean, we have known each other for what, a few months, and we act like a married couple!" She told me, and continued with stories about their dates and such.

I don't ever read her mind, unless necessary. I don't feel it is right to. So I sat there, listening to every word she said, blocking her mind from my own, so I would seat there and actually listen, instead of zone out on her.

As I listened to her, I couldn't help but feel a bit a jealousy. I was only seventeen years old when all this happened. I wasn't even officially an adult. I had my whole life planned out in front of me. What university I wanted to go to, what I had planned to do with my life, what age I had planned to quit my partying ways, and settle down with the love of my life and have children. But all of that, all my plans, everything was taken away from me, in one lone night. My whole world had changed, and I was unable to stop it.

**

* * *

****Done another Chapter :D**

**How did you think of it?**

**Review Please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another Update - Hope this is longer for you all ^-^**

**Disclaimer: Dont Own Naruto**

**Enjoy! **

**

* * *

****Chapter 5**

**~Few Nights Later~**

I was sitting at my seat in the same bar, as I was a few nights before. Instead of drinking whiskey, I was drinking rum, Malibu Passion Fruit to be exact. Some type of coconut rum from the Caribbean islands. Doesn't matter to me any way, I can barely taste liquor much.

So here I was, near closing time, chatting up with Ino once again, until some man I haven't seen in this area walks in through the doors and went straight into the back corner, where it is mostly dark, and neither I nor Ino had seen his face.

"Odd much, guess I got to serve him. Watch the counter for me." Said Ino, as she got up and walked over calmly towards the back of the bar, to where that man had gone.

As she was going there, I had jumped the counter and had taken her place as bar tender, and was mixing and serving drinks.

As I waited for her to return, I listened on her conversation.

"Hello sir. What would you like to drink?" Asked Ino.

"Anything, I don't care." The mysterious man replied, icily.

"Sir, were going to close soon, I don't have any time to choose a drink. Will you please choose?" Asked Ino, in that kind, fake voice she uses with difficult customers.

"Give me some whiskey then." He muttered to her in an icily cold voice, keeping his face and hair hidden under a hat and large trench coat on as well, hiding the rest of his body.

"Which brand would you like sir?"

"Any."

"Sir, I don't like to repeat myself."

"Give me, a bottle of Isle of Man." He replied, after about 10 minutes of Ino trying to get him too corporate with her.

"Nice choice sir, coming right up." She said and came back to the counter and sat down where I had. "Give me one bottle of Isle of Man Whiskey for the gentleman at the back Sakura." She said, tiredly.

"Did you have fun?" I said with a chuckle, as I got the bottle and glass for the man.

"Oh, yes lots of fun with Mr. Can-Not-Answer-A-Question man in the corner." She said, as she got up and took the bottle and glass from me and gave the man his glass and drink.  
"There you are sir, enjoy. By the way, we are closing up in about fifteen minutes, so please try and hurry."

"Sure." That was all the man had to say. Not another word, to any one.

Ino came back over to me, after giving the man his drink and she looked pissed off.

"Not much of a talker?" I asked when she came back.  
"Nope, more like rude." She muttered under her breathe. "Try reading his mind would you? I don't like him."

I raised an eyebrow. Ino never told me to read someone's mind unless she was scared, if she hated someone, if she wanted to know what some guy thought about her, or if she felt extremely uncomfortable around another person.

"Are you sure? You really don't have a good feeling about this one?"

"No I don't, I don't like his attitude, or the fact that he came this late at night, especially to this bar in particular!"

"I see your point"

So I sat there with my glass in hand, closed my eyes and tried to lock onto the mysterious man's mind. But, I was unable to. That's when I realized, that man was a Vampire Hunter. They are the only people on this earth that vampires are unable to read their minds. They inject themselves with a mysterious liquid that we vampires have no idea what it is, but it prevent us from reading their minds, and drinking their blood. If we do drink their blood, we burn up from the inside out. That is one of the few ways to actually kill our species.

Then it all added up. Why would someone come when the bar was about to close down for the night? Why would they keep there identity from the bar tender? Why would they immediately go to the back of the bar, instead of the bar counter to order a drink? The only reason a Vampire Hunter comes out this late at night, to a bar called "Blood" which clearly states to any one who knows that vampires exist, would know that this is a place for vampires only, and the occasionally human play toy, and the ones that actually do know we exist, such as Ino here.

It all of a sudden dawned on me. I was the only vampire left in the bar, and this hunter would most likely follow me home and try to find a way to kill me. I was in no mood to get into a fight, much less get killed.

"Ino may I be able to stay the night by you?" I asked out of the blue.

She looked at me confused at first, and then it softened to her regular expression.

"Sure, you're always welcomed!" She said with a smile.

"Shouldn't you be closing up soon?" I asked, as I downed my drink quickly and handed the empty glass to her.

"Yeah, let me go get rid of that man." She said and left the bar, and went over to the man.

Using my hearing, as a vampire, I was able to listen once again to her conversation with the man, and Ino fully knew I was able to.

"You are in danger ma'am." Said the mysterious man, out of the blue, as he also downed his drink, but all Ino did was smile back at him.  
"I highly doubt that sir, I'm fine. Now I don't want to be rude, but we are closing and it would be nice if you left so I could clean up." Ino said to the man with a friendly smile on her face.

"I'm serious ma'am, you are in grave danger." He said while getting up, and fixing his coat so no one will be able to see his face.  
"Thank you for your concern sir, but I'll be fine." Ino said with a smile, and picked up the glasses n lead him to the door.  
"Just lock up and come with me ma'am, I'll make sure your safe." He pleaded quietly one last time, while eyeing me quietly with cold dark eyes.

"No sir, it's quite alright. I can handle myself. Now good-bye sir, and come back again." Said Ino with a smile on her face, while she kicked the man out and locked the door and came back to the bar counter.

"So then, Sakura what is he, and why did he want me to go with him?" Ino asked as she began cleaning the last few glasses.

"He is a vampire hunter, and I guess he knows I'm a vampire too, which is very bad." I said as I handed my glass to her to clean.

"Oh lord, that's not good at all. You can't read their minds either right?"

"Nope, I can't. I have no idea what their planning, and apparently they don't want you near me either." I said with a frown.

"Why don't you get one of your 'friends' to get rid of him for you?" Ino suggested, as she finished up cleaning the glasses and stacking them away.

"My 'friends' are quite busy for the rest of the month. Their in heat in the moment I believe, and I should be going into heat quite soon also." I muttered quietly.

"Well then be careful with whom ever you choose this time." She said with a smile on her face.

"Ino, do you keep forgetting that a vampire is at its weakest when in heat?" I told her, with a raised eyebrow. "And now I have a vampire hunter on my tail too."  
"Oh shit, that's so not good. Just keep changing your wigs and eye contacts."  
"That's going to be hard, really hard." I grumbled and got up. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go, I'm sure Shikamaru won't mind you stay." Ino replied with a smile, and got her keys and we walked out of the bar, turned off the lights and locked up the bar and started walking off to her apartment that she shared with her boyfriend.

"That's good. How are you two doing any way?" I asked, as we walked in the middle of the night down to the subways.

"Fine as usually, only more sex, which is just great!" said Ino, which a huge smile on her face.

We got onto the subway, leading to Little Street, which was at least thirty minutes long from where they were, though I always drop Ino home before going home myself.

I looked over at Ino, and saw she was just getting off the phone with her boyfriend.

"Alright, he is setting up the room." She said with a smile.

"Ino you know I can do that myself!" I told her, though I know she does it all the time, whenever I sleep over.

"It's alright, and you know that. You're my guest, thus I must set up a room just for you! Plus you're my best friend, so too bad." She said with a smirk played on her face. And all I did was laugh in return.

"Fine, next time I'll set up my own room ok?"  
"We will see." She said, though that always met no, no matter how many times I told her not to.

I took a look around the train, and noticed no one else was on it, as usually. I took the opportunities to look through all the train carts, as Ino talked about her most recent date with her boyfriend. I am still listening to her, but having a vampire hunter target me, especially while I'm in heat, is a bad thing and it may danger Ino, in which Shikamaru would never forgive me if anything happened to his girlfriend.

My eyes flickered to a blood red colour, and I searched through all the carts. All I found in the front carts was a couple making out, a drunken man who must have been on the train at least two or three times already, and a homeless guy. I checked the back and froze. The vampire hunter had followed us on to the train, and he is tailing us really well.

"Ino, is there by any chance that Shikamaru can pick us up?" I asked, while keeping my eyes on the hunter.  
"I'll call and ask, but why?" She asked completely confused, though she picked up her cell phone and was speed dialling him.  
"Tell him we have a hunter on our tail. I know how much he hates you in danger any way. So might as well have him pick us up, so you can be safe and I won't have to deal with a pissed off boyfriend." I said calmly, as I kept my eyes on him, watching his every move.

"Alright, he'll come for sure, which train station?" she asked, as she got out her cell phone again.

"Next 2 ones, just tell him were in danger ok?" I told her calmly, as I watched the hunter.

He still had the same cloak on him, and now he had a hat over his head to hide his face. He seemed oddly familiar in a way to me. I don't know how or where I have seen someone with dark onyx eyes as he had. Especially they filled of such hate towards vampires. Sure I have met and killed a bunch of vampire hunters before, but none have had such hate in their eyes before. It was almost intimidating, _almost_.

"Ok, he is coming. Is it the same guy as before?" asked Ino, as she put away her cell once again.

"Yeah, it's the same guy. He has onyx eyes, and he has hate for vampires, that I have never seen a human carry before." I said calmly, but fiercely.

"Well then this proves that this one is the most dangerous we have seen yet, right?" answered Ino as she looked at me with worried eyes.

"That is true, but don't looks so worry Ino, you know I can handle myself quite well." I told her with a smile played on my face. "Now cheer up, your boyfriend wouldn't want to see you sad and so worried alright?"

All she did was nod in response, and smiled at me, but I did notice she had a worried look in her eyes still.

"Hey, it's our stop." Said Ino, as she got up and walked through the sliding doors of the train, and I followed suite right behind her.

Ino lend the way to the pick up and drop off section of the station, but something was very unsettling. I looked around, and I saw a dark van, more like the shade of midnight black, and I saw at least three large males and two females in that van also. Near by the van was Shikamaru's silver Porsche Carrera with him lending against the driver's door waiting for us.

"Ino, I can't go with you guys, it's too dangerous." I whispered to Ino as we walked towards the car.

"But, you'll get hurt!" She exclaimed with worried in her voice.

"No I won't. Go home; I'll call you once I'm safe." I reassured her.

I walked her over to Shikamaru and they shared a chaste kiss. I was eyeing the van, which were only a few spots away from the Porsche.

"How long were they here?" I turned to Shikamaru, and nudged my head towards the van.  
"They were here before I was." He replied with a lazy tone in his voice, so like him. "Your not coming with us are you?"

"Nope, too dangerous." I replied as I flipped out my cell phone and started dialling numbers like mad.

"Calling back up?" asked Ino as she wrapped her arms around Shikamaru's waist.

"If their not busy having sex." I said with an annoyed tone. I was in heat to, and not being able to have sex, killed me. Feeling the hard rough hands of a man, cascades over my body, over all my curves, sending shivers up and down my spine.

I shook my head. If I keep thinking like that, I'll attack the first male I see for sex. What joy would that be? I looked over at Shikamaru and Ino and saw them giggling at me. I send a death glare there way and FINALLY got through to the bimbos.

"What is it?" answered three annoyed men.  
"Well aren't you three little a bowl of sunshine." I replied sarcastically. "We got trouble, six of them this time. We are at Grand Central Train Station mind coming by and lending me a hand."

"We?" all of them answered in unison. I found it completely creepy how they could do that.

"I got Shikamaru and Ino with me; once you guys come I'll send them home. I highly doubt they will do anything with two humans around." I said while I took a glance back at Ino and Shikamaru, making out. Oh god that started to turn me out, so I averted my eyes quickly.

"We will be there in ten minutes, and will you control yourself." They answered, but I started to hear female voices in the back.  
"You sons of bitches, you could have hooked my up with some boy you know!" I said in a harsh whisper. I heard all three of them chuckle.  
"We are coming, just chill out until we reach and do anything stupid alright. See you soon." And with that all three of them hanged up on me.

"Stupid horny boys they get sex and I don't." I grumbled under my breath.

I looked over at Shikamaru and Ino again, and this time they were normal, and looking at me.

"What?" I asked them, slightly annoyed.

"Sex-starved much Sakura, you got to learn how to calm down." Ino replied with a smirk on her face while holding on to Shikamaru waist.

"I blame the new moon." I grumbled under my breath, as I heard them chuckle or giggle at me.

"When the boys coming?" asked Shikamaru.  
"There coming in the next few minutes, there happy as ever, lucky little bastards." I muttered under my breath, once again. I heard Ino chuckle again.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched the van carefully. I could only see brief movements inside the van, maybe someone switching seats, or grabbing a weapon, who knows?

Five minutes later, a black Maserati MC12 pulled up beside Shikamaru's Porsche Carrera and three tall elegant men stepped out of the car. One was wearing a black wig and had bright but deadly green eyes who's name is Gaara, another had black long hair with pearly white eyes with a blue rim along them who would be Neji, and the last man had spiked up black hair with icy cold blue eyes would be Kiba.

"You guys are finally here, took you long enough." I said as I walked over to give them each a hug. It worked out for the men with short hair, though the one with the long hair was different. We had a full blown make out, with my back pressed against the hood of his car and his arms roaming my body. My hands were making their way to his pants, and from us all you would hear is our moans, of pleasure. We went on like that, for at least ten to twenty minutes straight, until we started hearing coughing.

He broke the kiss and looked at the rest of them, and I smacked him on his head.

"God dammit Neji, it's called a _HUG_ not **SEX**!" I said, as I straighten myself out and pecked his cheek.

"Not my fault you are so hot." He said with narrowed eyes.

After, all we heard was Ino and Shikamaru laughing at us, along with the two other vampires. Neji and I glared at them, until, the man with the black cloak, also the one that was in the same bar, stepped out of the Train Station.

* * *

**Done Another Chapter.**

**Review Please**

**Be Nice :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Another Update, a little action :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**ENJOY! **

* * *

** Chapter 6**

**~Who are these Hunters? ~**

The man held a gun in his hand, pointed straight at me. I glared at him with my cold green eyes, which started to flicker from green to icy blue, which was _not_ a good thing.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the other people from the van step out, with a similar gun in their hands, all pointed at me alone. I felt five hands on me, one hand each from Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino and Gaara. It was a signal to calm down, which I did and nodded towards my friends. Shikamaru stepped out in front of me, along with Ino.

"What are you people doing pulling out guns in a public area?" asked Shikamaru, in annoyed tone.

"Step aside or we shoot you to." A man said, who one of the three in the van. This one had brown short spiky hair, and piercing yellow eyes, that reminds me of a demon. He wore a similar coat like the first man we had seen at the bar.

"I highly doubt it you would shoot innocent bystanders sir. It would be all over the news, and in your business, I don't think you would like to draw attention to yourselves, right?" Ino said, with a smile on her face, while holding Shikamaru's hand.

"What makes you think we will leave your bodies here?" he replied, with a smug smirk on his face.

Neji, Kiba and Gaara surrounded themselves around me in a protective way, so they are in front of the gunpoint instead of me, which slightly frightened me because I didn't want to lose one of them.

"Well in that case, shouldn't we see who is going to kill us then? Isn't that the polite way to kill someone?" Gaara replied with a smirk on his face, since he was mainly talking to the man in front of the door way to the Train Station.

"And tell us your names as well, that is the right way to kill someone, don't you agree?" said Kiba, who also had a smirk played on his face.

"They are right, well I am Konan." The blue haired lady said who had piercing blue eyes that held hate in them, probably towards vampires.  
"I'm Zetsu; it's going to be a pleasure killing you." The smug guy said with the yellow demon eyes.  
"I'm Tobi! It is such a pleasure to meet you all, before we kill you." A boy said who was standing beside the demon eyed man. He looked younger then us, who had brown hair and brown innocent looking eyes. Makes you think why such a young boy, with such innocence, kills vampires.

"I am Sasori." The red haired boy said who had blood red eyes, like a demon also.

"And I'm Karin, you filthy bloodsuckers." The red haired girl said who had black eyes, which also held hate, along with disgust.

"We are Ino, and Shikamaru, the humans." They said in unison.

"Neji, Gaara and Kiba, number one bodyguards at your service." They also said in unison, which was double creepy.

"Neji, Gaara, Kiba, Ino and Shikamaru you say? I haven't seen you in a long time." The mysterious man removes his hood and looks at them.

"**SASUKE UCHIHA**?!???!" exclaimed all of them, except myself.

"The one and only." He replied with a smirk.

"Oh no, why the hell are you back!?" yelled Ino, as she went straight at him and slapped him hard on the cheek. All he did was rub his cheek.

"Guess I deserved that." He said with a sigh, and rubbed his cheek.  
"Don't you dare do that to him!" exclaimed the red haired lady, with rage in her eyes.

"Calm down Karin." He told her, and she immediately relaxed. "What are you two hanging with these bloodsuckers? And since when were you three turned into one of _them_?"

"Since we were attacked genius." Neji commented on his stupidity.

"And you accepted it?"

"At first, no, but as time goes by, you get use to it." Said Kiba, while smiling, showing off his fangs.

I stared at him in disbelief. This was the man that left me on that bench many years ago. This was the man that made me ruin my life. Only one thing went through my mind. **Kill him.**

A deadly aura spread around me, and could easily be felt by any one, human or not. I saw all of their heads snapped back at me.

"Call Naruto **NOW**!" yelled Gaara.

"I am, I am!" shouted Kiba, as he dialled his number and explained everything quickly, but quietly.

All the five members from the van were loading their guns, with silver bullets. If silver made contact with the skin of a vampire, it only slightly burns them, like a first degree burn for a human. Though if something penetrates the body, it spreads through the blood system at an alarming rate, and kills the vampire within a few minutes from the inside out.

A Black Corvette LT drove straight up beside Neji's car, and parked and out came a blond boy.

"**I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HER**!" he yelled and punched Sasuke straight into the wall. "Get her into the car, **Kiba DRIVE**!"

Guns fired at both Naruto and Sakura. Multiply curses were heard from everyone, Shikamaru tackling Ino to the ground to shield her from the bullets, and Kiba struggling to keep Sakura down and under control, Neji were getting into the car and getting it started.

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?! IM ONLY HERE TO KILL THAT VAMPIRE, I DO NOT KNOW THAT **_**THING**_!" Sasuke said in a disgusted tone, as he pushed Naruto off him and took aim at me again. Naruto stood in the way of the gun and myself and glared hard at Sasuke.

"I told you to stay away from her." He said in a more calm tone, though still very deadly. More gunshots were fired again, one hitting Shikamaru in the arm, while the others missed.

All four of us whipped our heads in the smell of blood, but remained calm, even in this tense situation.

"This is not a place to deal with him, its too public, deal with him some other time." Kiba kept saying to me, as he was practically dragging me to the car, as Gaara was holding the door open. All I did was ignoring him; I kept fighting against his grip, trying to join the mini fight/argument going on between the traitor and Naruto. I couldn't even bring myself to say his name. I knew he didn't know who I was, for I was wearing a black wig to hide my bubblegum pink hair, and my green eyes had turned icy blue, to show others that I was indeed in my Vampire Form. Bearing my fangs, I tried slashing at Kiba's hands to get out of his grip, but he did nothing and continued to drag me.

"Pick her up and put her in the car, their loading their next rounds! We need to leave **NOW**!" shouted Neji, as he started to pull out of his parking space.

Kiba finally shoved me into the back of the car, and locked the door, so I wouldn't get out and he jumped into the driver's seat. "**NARUTO COME ON**!" he shouted, when he rolled down the window.

Shikamaru and Ino had made it into their car and getting there seatbelts on, as Shikamaru was holding his wound. "Where we going vamp?" he asked to Neji when he also rolled down his window.

"Naruto place." He replied simply as Gaara got into the car, and they rode off with Shikamaru and Ino following behind.

"Naruto hurry up!" shouted Kiba through the window, and ducked down when the group of five shot bullets at the car. I wasn't calm at all, and the back of the car looked nearly destroyed.

"**THAT **_**THING**_** IS SOMEONE YOU WILL NEVER COME NEAR AGAIN! YOU MAY BE A BROTHER TO ME, BUT I WILL NEVER ALOUD YOU TO HARM HER EVER **_**AGAIN**_!" Naruto yelled back, with a growl at the end, and picked up _him_ and threw _him_ into his five friends and sprinted to the car.

He went through the window in the passenger seat beside Kiba, and we drove off heading straight to Naruto's house.

* * *

**Good or Bad?**

**Review Please :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Yeah I know it's short...so sue me :)**

**This is the POV of Sasuke and his team...a little bit :)**

**Enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**~ Who is she? ~**

I landed on my teammates, knocking them over while their guns got knocked out of their hands.

"**MOVE UCHIHA! WE GOT TO GET THEM! OUR MISSION IS TO KILL THAT GIRL BLOODSUCKER, AND YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT WE HAVE NEVER EVER FAILED IN KILLING ONE**!" shouted Kisame, as he shoved everyone off him and went straight into the driver's seat.

"It's too late, we will get them another time." I replied while getting up n holding my nose, which I think was fractured, or maybe just bruised.

"Who the hell were they Sasuke?" asked Konan in an annoyed tone, as she got up and went to retrieve the weapons.

"People I knew when I was here, or use to be here." I simply replied, and grunted when I saw blood from my nose.

"Well those ex-friends of yours are extremely troublesome." Said Zetsu, in a pissed off tone, cause he _hates_ losing his targets.

"Yeah they are, next time, we corner her, and her alone so none of those friends of her are around to cause any problems." Muttered Tobi under his breathe as he got up and dusted off his suit.

"I don't think they will leave her alone for a while." I said as I got a pack of ice for my nose.

"Well that's true, why don't we just follow and keep tabs on her?" answered Konan, as she got into the van.

"That is a good idea, but that is going to be hard. You felt her deathly aura, its worst and deadlier then anything we have ever dealt with." Karin said, as she got in the van beside Konan.

"We can work around that aura, there are certain things that set off that much power at once in one vampire alone, we just need to find it, and make sure that 'it' isn't near her when we kill her."

"Well she has got to have a weakness, why don't we just watch her, and see what it is, that corner and kill her using her weakness, alright? And that does make a lot of sense, we should keep the thing that ticks the thing off the most away from her, so we won't have any problems during the actually killing." I said and rushed the rest of them into the van and got in the front myself and turned to Kisame, "Let's get back to the hotel."

Once at the hotel, I went into my own room with my single bed while the others did the same. The argument that I and Naruto had during the little fight kept running through my head.

The only person he was warned to stay away from was Sakura. Then why would Naruto tell me to stay away from her also. Unless, that thing, no it couldn't be, or could it? Was that vampire, Sakura, the love of my life? No it couldn't be, Sakura had pink hair, not black, and she was a sweet girl, not a crazy bloodsucker. Yeah that's right, that person must be one of his friends, probably some girl that he has the hots for, nothing more.

I sat there and convinced myself that that bloodsucker was not the Sakura I knew, it was a completely different person, that Naruto had the hots for, and nothing more.

She was just another bloodsucker, vile beast that I needed to kill and burn, and I'll leave the village again. No one will hear from me again, I'll make sure of it.

But I couldn't leave again, could I? What if I ran into Sakura again? What if she still had those same feelings for me? What if we got into a relationship? What if we had sex? What if I got her pregnant?

I had so many "What If" questions running through my mind; I didn't notice Tobi walk into my room.

"You have to ignore the fact that they were your friends once Sasuke." He said while leaning on his doorframe with crossed arms around his chest and staring at me.

"Its common custody to knock before coming in you knows." I said as I stopped asking myself all of those "What If" questions and turned to face him and stare back at him.

"I don't knock, but they are not your friends any more."

"I think I have noticed that."  
"Have you? You seemed pretty cozy and friendly to them."  
"I haven't seen them in a while."  
"That isn't an excuse; three of them are leeches now. We do not befriend the enemy Uchiha."

"I know that, what do you want?" I said in an annoyed tone.

"Well, I and the others don't want you freezing up and turning all friendly with your old friends. And your little blonde demon friend is causing problems."

"It was a one time thing, just calm down, it won't happen again."  
"Better not." And with that he left and shut the door behind him.

I went back to staring up at the ceiling, until I heard two knocks on my door.

"Come in." I said, as coolly as I could, since I was going to get back to my day dreaming as usually. Both Konan and Karin walked through the door, and gave me dirty looks meaning I was in deep, _deep_ trouble.

"What was wrong with you tonight?" asked Konan, in a creepy calm voice.  
"Nothing." I simply stated.  
"You're kidding me right? One second you're all 'must kill the bitch' and as soon as they say there names you go all friendly and nice? Start explaining!" yelled Karin, as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Look, they are an old friend, that's all."  
"I don't give a shit if their new friends, old friends, or people who you want to fuck!" shouted Karin.  
"You made us lose our target! We never lose a target unless for a good damn reason, and meeting your 'old friends' doesn't cut it!" shouted Karin, which was very rare, since she is usually the calm one in the team.

"Look, both of you shut the hell up! They were just old friends, and it wasn't my fault that some demon kid jumped out of no where and attacked us! LEAVE!" I shouted back at them.

"It better not happen again, or less." Both of them said in unison and left my room.

* * *

**So...How was it?**

**Please Please Pleaseeeeeeeee **

**REVIEW!!!**

**Ps: The next update shall be in the next 1-2 weeks :)**

**~*puppy dog eyes* REVIEW~**


	8. Chapter 8

I know I haven't updated in a while, sorry about that. I have been busy for a long time.

Alright, for this Chappie, is sort of a flashback, in the POV of Sasuke - YAY! lol. KK the flashback starts after the second, line thingy and goes on to the end of the chappie. He may be a little OC, but OH WELL.

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.

Enjoy! 

* * *

Chapter 8

~Friends~

I _finally _had some peace in my room. I went back to staring up at my ceiling and started thinking over about what happened. It wasn't my own fault that we lost the leech. They played us like a bunch of dogs. We have never introduced ourselves to our enemies before, and _now_ of all time we choose to tell them who we were? Now that is how someone stalks for time. If we didn't fall for that, we would have killed them off and we would be heading out of this village, gone forever.

But I am able to leave the village, again, without even seeing Sakura again. Was I even sure she was in this village again? Was I even sure that she would have the same feelings for me? I had so many questions running through my mind, which I didn't even know if I was able to harm any one.

She uses to make me so calm and happy again. After the massacre of my family, done by vampires of course, it was so hard for me to relate to any one any more. Other then having Naruto as a brother and rival to me, since he was also in the same situation like me, since his parents both died while he was still a baby, so he was also an orphan.

All three of us hanged out everywhere. Every single place we went, we went together. There wasn't one single place where we weren't seen together. That was when we were young, and stupid. When we did all those mistakes, all those things that at this current age, we found utterly dumb. It makes you think back to why we would do such things to hurt our dearest friends.

* * *

It started when we were in the forest, around the age thirteen; we decided to go into the forbidden forest, The Forest of Death. Now, why the hell would three thirteen year old kids go into a forest, called Death? Well, we were bored one night, and decided we should. Maybe it wasn't curiosity that killed the cat, maybe it was actually boredom.

So then, one night we all just went into the forest, alone. It was the biggest mistake we ever did. Naruto got eaten by a snake; while I and Sakura were being attacked by some strange guy who controlled snakes apparently.

He kept talking about giving me power, so I could kill the one that killed my family. And the bribes kept coming, as he kept attacking me and Sakura. Back then, Sakura was as weak as a girl could get, she was completely useless. I was stuck protecting her the whole time, until the mysterious man, injected me in the neck with some liquid, and I passed out.

It must have been days when I woke up again. We were under a tree, in a cave-like shape. Beside me was Naruto, which I had no idea how he escaped the giant snake, but he did. He was unconscious still. I looked up and say Sakura, fighting off the man again, and she looked pretty bad.

She had numerous cuts and bruises all over her arms and legs, and I was positive that she had a few on her torso as well. She had a black eye and a busted lip also. She looked like she was run over by a car or something.

Seeing her like that snapped something in me. My temperature increased like mad, and I felt like I was on fire, and I blacked out, at least that's what I thought. When I reawaken, I saw one of the mysterious man's comrades in front of me, with broken arms, and bruises all over him. Before I blacked out I had never seen that on him, while he and Sakura were fighting. I turned to my side and saw Sakura looking up at him with worry, even though she must be in worst shape then me.

"Wh-What happened?" I asked her in a shaky voice, since I was shaking myself as I stared down at my blood stained hands.

She didn't even reply all she did was help me up, grabbed Naruto and limped away with the two of us on her shoulders. I was too weak and shocked to even walk, while Naruto was still knocked out cold. So she was stuck carrying both of us, all the way out of the forest, while limping and bleeding from various places.

The next time I woke up, we were at her apartment. She lived with her parents, told on the fridge was a notice saying that they wouldn't be home during the week, which was a good thing. If they had seen her like that, her parents would have killed us, and banned her from seeing us again, which is a terrible thing.

Well I woke up in a single bed, and Naruto was _still_ sleep. That blonde idiot can sleep through anything. I looked around and didn't see or hear Sakura any where, so I decided to get up and look around for her, plus I was thirsty.

I got up and went to her living room, and saw no one there. The living room itself looked undisturbed, which was odd. I just shrugged it off and went to the kitchen to get some water to drink. I didn't hear any one in the washroom, and her bedroom door was closed, so I guessed that she was either asleep or out getting groceries or something like that.

So I decided on settling on the couch and watching some TV. I would have checked her bedroom, but the last time I and Naruto went into her room, the next week we had cuts and scratches on our arms and legs from objects she threw at us and a black eye for each of us. Not something I would want to go through again.

I turned on the TV, and flipped through the channels silently, after turning the volume very low, so that it won't wake up Sakura if she was sleeping in her bedroom.

A few minutes later, a lazy Naruto woke up and came out of the spare room, rubbing his eye, and looked tired as hell.

"Hey, what happened?" he asked, as he flopped down on the couch beside me, but on the other end, staring at the TV.

"Sakura got us out when we passed out." I said in a monotone voice.

"Oh, where is she then?" he asked, and looked over at me.

"I have no idea, and I do not want to go near her room if she is in there."

"Me either, hey why don't we go and get some training in?"

"Sure." I said, as I turned off the TV and got up to put my empty glass away and go over to the washroom to get cleaned up really quick.

"Hey, what day is it any way?" yelled Naruto from outside the bathroom door, while I was taking a quick shower.  
"No idea, check." I yelled back as I finished up and got dressed in some extra clothes that I kept at Sakura house, as we all did in case anything happened, so that we were prepare to sleep over, in case of a thunderstorm or something while we were out.

I came out a few minutes later, to find Naruto with his mouth wide open and staring at the calendar.

"WE HAVE BEEN ASLEEP FOR 5 DAYS!" he yelled.

We both went dead silent. Surely Sakura heard that and was going to come out and start yelling at us for waking her up at – I took a quick glance at the clock and found it at 6 am in the morning – six in the morning, on a weekend none the less.

We waited for about ten minutes, and heard nothing. Either she was dead tired, or she went out early for something. We sighed in relief and I had told Naruto to go get cleaned up before we go out to train.

As I waited for Naruto, I started getting really curious about where Sakura might have been. She didn't sound like she was in her room, but we could be wrong. The image of her beaten and bloody body appeared in my mind, and I started to worry. Those deep wounds she had could not have healed that fast, especially after carrying two teenage boys a long distance. That got me worried all of a sudden. I hesitated about looking into her bedroom, but I did any way, and the scene I found scared me to death.

* * *

I leave you guy with so many cliffhangers

Im so bad, oopsies?

REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!! I would LOVE MORE!!!!

YOU KNOW U WANT TO PEOPLE!!!! :D


	9. Chapter 9

The flashback ended in the last chapter, Right now they are driving away still :)

This is in the POV of Sakura now :)

Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9

~ What is wrong? ~

Kiba was driving like a maniac, swaying in and out of cars in front of us, making his way towards Naruto's apartment building. Cars honked at us, and were forced to either slowed down or speed up to aloud us better assets around them.

I was still restless and in my vampire form still in the back seat of the car. I've calmed down enough so I wasn't shaking the car any more, nor destroying the seats in the back. My eyebrow was twitching madly in annoyance of not getting a chance to rip that traitor up into pieces, and my fingers were hitting the window in a steady motion. I wasn't tapping it hard enough to break, nor soft enough so that it was not able to be heard.

I saw Naruto looking back at me a few times in the mirror. He wasn't injured at all, thank god. But why did he have to fight _him_? I wanted to so bad, why he had to.

I wasn't going to calm down any time soon, and everyone knew that. A few minutes later the smell of blood filled the car, and I turned my head away from the window and saw Naruto's finger bleeding. When I opened by mouth to talk, he put a drop of blood on my tongue before I could, and I started to cough. Demon blood was not poisonous towards vampires, through it tasted terrible, and he knew that.

I coughed for a few minutes until I finally calmed down and I changed back and took off my wig, to let my long rosette hair flow out and down my back. I shook my head a few times to fix it, and placed the wig beside me.

"That was completely uncalled for Naruto!" I yelled at the back of his head, as his shoulders moved in a sign showing he was laughing at me, and indeed he was.

"You got to calm down, and that was the only way I knew how to." He replied calmly, while staring out the window.

I just crossed by arms and pouted. It got me thinking, was I that out of control? I know for a fact I was stronger than all of them, even Naruto himself. I held my knees and lay down on the seats, and noticed the claw marks I left on them. It got me thinking, was I that strong? Was I that scary? What would have happened if they didn't lock me up? Would I have killed them, like I had to my…never mind, that is one memory I don't want to remember. It was something I have to live with. It was something I could never forgive myself for. Something I had to live through for the rest of my life, eternity as a vampire.

I shook my head for a few minutes, refusing to let myself remember that night. I didn't want to remember something that bad. Not now. I sat up again and stared out the window. I looked up at the stars that appeared to be little white blurs in the sky, at how fast Kiba was driving.

We reached Naruto's place a few minutes later, and we all piled out of the car, and went up to his apartment. We all had keys; we all had keys to each others apartment, for safety and other reasons between us vampires.

As soon as I stepped out of the car, the smell of blood was high, not a large amount of it, but it was still high. I took a quick glance at Kiba, and noticed he looked disgusted slightly. He was not a fan of sucking other people's blood, so usually I, Neji or Gaara had to get him his blood.

I then remember that Shikamaru got shot in the arm, which would explain the blood smell. We walked up the steps towards his door, and saw Neji and Gaara outside with their eyes closed with their heads looking towards the ground and the door slightly open. When we reached near them, Kiba took a place beside them, along with Naruto.

Even though Naruto is a demon, he finds the smell of blood repulsive, like Kiba does. He doesn't drink it at all; he just loves meat instead, like a typical demon would.

I stopped in front of them and saw them all looking serious, even though their eyes were closed. They looked like brothers. I have no idea if they were being serious or not, but I started cracking up at their expressions, and I ended up laughing at them, a lot. I saw them open their eyes and look at me like I was a mad woman and I only laughed harder, for a minute. They weren't laughing, and their faces became more serious. I slowly stopped laughing, and realized I was in deep trouble.

I sighed and walked pass them into the house, and found Shikamaru sitting on the couch, with Ino beside him applying pressure to the bullet wound on his shoulder. Shikamaru looked bored, and sleepy like usual, though Ino looked like she was going to burst into tears any minute.

I sighed once more and walked over to them, unfazed by the smell of the blood. I quietly removed Ino hand from him and kneeled in front of him with my head in the place of the cloth, looking at how deep the bullet went in. I knew the longer I waited, the more of a chance he would have metal poisoning or internal bleeding. As I was doing that, my fingernails were growing and changed into claws silently. I needed to pull the bullet out of his arm some how, and I didn't want to waste my time either.

I didn't give a warning or anything, just because there was no need to. I just quietly slid my claws into his arm in the place of the bullet wound and took it out in a minute. I say him wince slightly but other than that he was fine. I pulled out the bullet, and wrapped his arm in bandages that I suspected Ino went to get when I was looking at the wound.

I finished a few minutes later and opened a few windows for the scent of blood to go, so the 'men" outside can come in. As I waited, I went into his kitchen, if you would call it one. There were glasses and bowls and plates everywhere, in the sink, on the cupboard, even on the fridge. I sighed and started doing the dishes and cleaning. I knew Shikamaru and Ino were in the living room, either making out or sleeping, so I occupied my time with cleaning. What fun, NOT.

While I was cleaning, I was listening on the boys talking outside. They probably think my mind was too messed up with the scent of blood in the house, but it doesn't matter because even though I am a vampire, I'm not affected by the scent of blood at all. So while I cleaned, I listened to them silently.

* * *

So how was it?

The actually conversation between the guys is in the next chapter :)

**Review** Please! I know you want to :)


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, I lied. This is continuing from the **Flashback on Chapter 8**. The conversation between the boys in the present time, SHALL CONTINUE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER XD _I PROMISE_!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Flashback Continue from Chapter 8:**_

_As I waited for Naruto, I started getting really curious about where Sakura might have been. She didn't sound like she was in her room, but we could be wrong. The image of her beaten and bloody body appeared in my mind, and I started to worry. Those deep wounds she had could not have healed that fast, especially after carrying two teenage boys a long distance. That got me worried all of a sudden. I hesitated about looking into her bedroom, but I did any way, and the scene I found scared me to death._

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**~Life vs. Death~**

I stared at her body lying on the floor. She was drenched in her own blood. The wounds I saw on her body in that forest five days ago were still showing. They were barely healed themselves. Her clothes were still the same shape as they were. Ragged and ripped in many places from that fight she had with that man. Her hair, was _short_, it was never short before. The first time I met her, her hair was long, not short. It looked like a huge mess to; it was uneven, as if it was cut blindly or sometime in battle.

I went over to her and check to see if she had a pulse or not. When I did check, I noticed she had a black eye that was still blue and purple, and still swollen really bad. On the side of her face, that I was able to see she had a busted lip. It looked big red and had dried blood on her lips also. Beside her mouth was a little separate pool of blood also, which I would have guessed she was coughing up blood repeatedly also. I scanned the rest of her body, and saw a lot of dried blood everywhere. It seemed that her wounds had stopped bleeding a while ago, and were starting to heal themselves. Her arm had a made shift cast on it, which indicated that it was broken. How was she able to carry both of us, while one of her arms was broken?

We all just thought she was a weak girl, both emotionally and physically. All of us ended up having to protect her all the time. It was really annoying. She wasn't even able to attack anything on her own. She was completely worthless. Though, she was able to fight against some guy, so they weren't be able to kill us. How was this girl able to do that? So many questions ran through my mind, which I didn't realize that she had awoken and was looking up at me.

When I felt a cold hand on my cheek, I then realized she was awake. I looked down at her. I noticed that she had turned her body and was lying on her back now. I looked at her torso, and I saw where all that dried blood had come from, while most of it. She had a gaping wound on her stomach, which was still open and not treated at all. I was disgusted at the state of her wound. My face was paler then it usually was. My face was like that because I was disgusted at the state that she was in. I was also in shock that she was able to stay alive for this long also. With the wounds she had, and that she had been bleeding out for a long time, any one who saw her would believe she was a goner. How was she able to stay alive this long? It looked humanly impossible for any one to.

My eyes trailed back to her face, and all I saw was a smile. A true smile. She always wore one around everyone. No matter if she was upset or anything, she had a smile on her face. She didn't like to concern anyone in her problems. Sometimes even when she was upset, she wore a fake smile. But somehow she was able to make it look so real, that barely any one would notice it was fake, as if she had practiced so no one would know she was upset or hurting inside from anything. If it was a problem at home, a fight with her friend, a harsh and terrible comment, or simply being picked on because of the way she looked, she would always wear a smile, a fake smile.

I glared down at her, at her smile. Why is she smiling while she is in so much pain? No matter how hard a person tries to hide it, the way her injuries look, it looked painful as hell. Who in the right of mind would smile while in her condition?

"I'm so glad you are alright. Is Naruto alright to?" she simply stated. Not even through clenched teeth. Not a single sigh of face was to be found on her face. What the hell is going on here? Didn't she feel her wounds? Did she feel anything at all?

I looked down at her, more like a glare and I studied her face with out a reply. Her black eye looked worst then I had noticed at the side glance of her when I first found her in that state. Her whole eye was swollen terrible, it was completely blue and purple, though she had opened that eye. She was looking up at me with her sparkling jade eyes, not a hint of pain in them, only relief. Where was the pain? Why wasn't she in pain? How can she not be in pain? Was I still in a dream? What was going on?

Her lips were swollen to. It was covered in dried blood. It made her lips look like a dull blood red colour. Her lips were normally pink, naturally pink most of the time. I never remembered her ever wearing anything on her lips. Maybe Chap Stick to keep them from drying up, or maybe some clear gloss too, but they never were _red_. Against her pale skin, the red suited her. I noticed she was paler than me! I looked like as pale as a sheet or something. She looked _worst_. I didn't like the red on her. It didn't look right on her. It didn't suit her at all. I hated it.

On the cheek I wasn't able to see while she was facing the ground, there was a huge bruise. Purple and blue like her eye. It looked like someone had punched her. I suspected she got it from the fight.

That stupid fight got her like this. No one was able to protect her. Not one soul. She was left on her own to protect us. Me and Naruto, her two best friends, who always protected her. Whether it was from bullies or even injuring her by accident by falling or something, I or Naruto would have been there to catch her, stand up for her, keep her safe. She was never harmed by anyone or anything, until a few days ago. That single day had changed everything.

I didn't notice what was going on, until I heard Naruto at the door screaming and yelling like a maniac. I shook my head and looked around. I didn't realize I had zoned out. I looked around and saw Naruto. He was still in a towel for god's sake. His hair was dripping wet. The stupid idiot couldn't even get changed before coming in to check. I shot him a glare to shut him up, which he did.

I noticed the cold spot on my cheek was gone, I didn't even notice that she had moved again. Her hand was covering the wound on her stomach, as an attempt to hide it from us. It didn't work. I already had seen it, and most likely Naruto had noticed it too. He looked as shock as I was when I first discovered her body. She still wore that smile. What was she trying to do? Hide the fact that she was injured? Was she trying to comfort us? What was going through her mind? I knew that she hated when people worried about her.

And then it clicked. She didn't want me or Naruto to be concerned about her. Even in the state that she was in, she still didn't want us to be worried. Even in this state, she _still_ doesn't want any one to worry. I started to get mad. She was in the worst condition that me and Naruto had every seen her in, though she still didn't want us to be there, looking down at her with concern and worry.

I glared down at her with angry in my eyes. I saw her flinch slightly. Her eyes flickered to fear. Not pain. But fear. What did she think I would have done? Was she scared? Was she just trying to be brave for us? Was she actually feeling hurt and pain? Was she scared of what would happen to her? What was going through her mind!? It was killing me inside to just know. But I didn't ask her anything. I stopped looking at her and turned to Naruto.

"Get some clothes on, were going to the hospital." I simply stated to him.

He didn't even say anything back to me. He just ran to the room we were staying in. In record time he returned fully dressed, and had a worried look plastered on his face. While he was changing, I proceed to try and get Sakura to move a little. I tried picking her up, but she would move out of my arms before I was able to pick her up. I noticed she winced even so slightly when she did so. I kept trying, but she just kept moving, and wincing as she did. I noticed she was trying to hide the fact she was in so much pain, but every time she moved I could easily see how much pain she really was in. It looked so bad, the pain she kept showing in her eyes, the winces she did when she moved. It was so unbearable to look at. But I just kept trying.

When Naruto returned, with his help we got her in my arms. Even though she protested quietly and physically, she didn't have enough strength to fight against me and Naruto at the same time. So eventually she gave up and let Naruto scoop her up and put her in my arms.

As soon as we did that, Naruto grabbed the keys to her house and we sprinted out of the house on the rooftops so no one would be able to see us. Naruto had locked up and was trailing me quietly behind me. I held onto Sakura tightly but not so tight that it would cause her pain, through tight enough so she wouldn't be able to move in protest against me so it would be easier to hold and carry her towards the hospital.

Once we reached the hospital, Naruto frantically got the nurses and doctors attention immediately, and I placed her on the stretcher that a few nurses rolled in, and me and Naruto watched her go into the emergency room. We wanted to go in with her, stay by her side so she wouldn't have to be scared of all the people surrounding her. So she would be able to feel safe. But no one would let us. We were ordered to either go home or stay in the waiting room and wait, which we did. Some nurses came by and gave us coffee and a few biscuits to snack on while we waited.

Both me and Naruto sat their, in the white waiting room, alone, waiting to see if our best friend, our Sakura, my secret crush was safe and out of harm.

We sat and waited, and waited, and waited.

* * *

**Im just evil aren't I? Another Cliffy. YAY! The flashback, shall continue, when I feel like it. As i promised, the next chapter is continuing off Chapter 9 ^-^**

**Review Please! JUST DO IT! YOU KNOW YOU _WANT _TO! **


	11. Chapter 11

Hello! Finally I updated! YAY! 

This is in the POV OF SAKURA HARUNO! and it is in PRESENT TIME!

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

Chapter 11

~Vampires~

"Why the hell are there hunters in our area?! There have never been hunters here before!" Kiba whispered harshly towards the others.

"Calm down, how we were supposed to know that he wanted to become a hunter in the first place?" questioned Naruto.

"But to return to our land? Our area? Our home? Especially to hunt us down!" shouted Kiba.

"He was born here, this place is still his home." Mutters Naruto under his breathe.

"But to bring strangers along with him!? Who if you may not of noticed, but they all want to _kill_ us, _including_ Sasuke." Kiba shouted again.

"Well, basically their here to kill Sakura." Gaara Clarified, we all winced at the thought.

"We should just go out and kill them." Neji offered, after clearing his head of the thought of Sakura dead.

"And what if Sakura found out about it?" asked Kiba.

"We all die a painful death." Naruto said shaking his head.

They all shuddered at the thought. I continued to hear them argue about what they were going to do about, _him_ and his crew returning here. I couldn't take it any more. I dropped that unclean dishes in the sink and went straight outside.

"We kill them, the end of it." I said in a hush whisper and glared at each of them.

"But…are you sure?" asked Naruto a little worried and concerned.

"Perfectly sure, the bastard dared to show his face here, along with his new friends of vampire hunters, he deserves to die." I said icily.

"That's going to be hard." Muttered Neji under his breathe.

"How? Think of it as hunting. Simple." I replied.

"Only the victims don't have guns full of silver that can easily murder us in one hit." Kiba replied in a sarcastic tone while rolling his eyes to add effect.  
"If you guys have a better idea I would love to hear it." I said and looked around as each of them fell silent. "That's what I thought, I'm going out."

And with that I stormed off away from them, and headed for the Maserati MC12. I heard them yelling at me, I saw them coming after me, but I was quicker than all of them. I made it into the car and drove off before they could grab the car handle.

I just kept driving, and driving. I rolled down the window and had my arm hanging out of it. I breathe in the scent of human blood and my mouth watered. Before I knew it, I was hungry again.

Now where am I supposed to get my next meal? I have no idea, which sucks. I was starving all of a sudden. I don't know why, I just was. I have no idea if I could get a meal in tonight or tomorrow. Though the craving was strong, like usual, I am able to control it to a certain extent. But I was good for now; I hope I don't lose control.

I took a look at the radio, and saw it was one in the morning. _Perfect_. It's the perfect time for people to go clubbing, get drunk and have a one night stand. I have been dying for a one night stand. Vampires and heat, I will never understand why that happens. I thought it only happens with like animals not the un-dead. But, at last I was wrong.

I droved to my favourite _human_ club named The Rave. It was the best club I've been to. There are lots of humans everywhere, whining and grinding on others, drunk as drunk can get, drugged on ecstasy so they can get away from the crazy world we all lived in, as their hips shake, their waists whine to the rhythm of the music. Ear blasting music played around everybody, no body could possible hear about what they thought. Enough if they could hear their own thoughts, one more swing of that drink or one more dose of that drug, and they were in the heaven everyone dreamed of.

A heaven where no one told you what to do, everyone lived in peace, no one hunted you, no one to kill, everyone lived in harmony, well at least that was my heaven. Somewhere I don't have to kill to get my next meal. Somewhere I don't have to ruin someone's family to satisfy my hunger. A place where I don't have to hear the screams of agony, of pain as I feed to calm down the hunger, that bloodthirsty instinct I have within me. A place where I don't have to burn what is left of the person, to hide what I had done. A place where I don't have to hide the marks, the scars, and the bite marks on the victim's body, a fake death, so that there are no leads towards myself or my clan of bloodthirsty creatures. A place somewhere that is the complete opposite of my life, this monster of a life I have created for myself, for others, for my friends, for everyone I have or every will love, this terrible sinful life I have plague on the ones dearest to me. The only person to ever blame for all the problems in my life, all the faults I have to take for the lies my friends tell to hide this terrible secret within us, this only person is me, Sakura Haruno.

As I got out of the car I had stolen, one more of the piles of lies I had on my soul, I straighten out the clothes I tossed on in the car. I wore a black baby doll padded tank top which went to my mid thigh and a pair of black rhinestone gladiator wedge heels also. A pair of heart shaped diamond earrings dangled on my ears, along with the matching diamond heart shaped necklace hanging on my neck. A simple heart shaped diamond ring claimed my right ring finger and sparkled as the lights of the club danced on them, as I walked in. The solid diamond thin bracklet shaped as hearts as well danced along with the ring while I looked around the room and listened to the music within. Along my right ankle, hung a silver anklet with at least seven diamond hearts dangling off of it, and as they swayed back and forth as I walked towards the bar, they glistened and glowed in the lights showing all the colours of the rainbows, proving that all the pieces of jewellery I wore on myself were real. Not a singe piece of it was false, it made me look like a pricey girl, which I am.

I sauntered over to the bar, ordering one of my favourite drinks. The Sex on the Beach. It contained the right amount of liquor in it, for my pleasure. The right amount of vodka, mixed in with fruits to make a sweet but lovable drink. One of the most perfect drinks in my eyes, the sweetest drink my lips will every touch. As I waited for my glorious drink to be made, I looked around at the other people in this club. Many races mixed all together, many bodies crashed, grind, whined rubbed against each other and no one seemed to care. That had made my mind wonder, as I waited.

My mind had wandered off to the old days, where all of us were as happy as ever. We were just innocent little children at the time, no more then the ages of five or six. All of us, the whole gang, were lying down on the grass gazing up at the clouds. I remember Shikamaru sleeping, like always. I remember that animal boy Kiba and his pet dog Akamaru that he carried with him everywhere he went they were pointing and barking at the different shapes in the clouds. I remember that creepy little boy Shino, he always wore sunglasses no matter what the weather was, and we all wondered what his natural eyes looked liked, though we never found out. I remember Naruto, and him – Sasuke Uchiha – gazing up at the clouds, arguing whether one cloud was shaped as a toy train or a toy ship. I remember Ino trying to wake up Shikamaru from his lumber, Tenten and Neji laying quietly, muttering things about school and such to each other, as if they were going out or sharing a secret. I remember Hinata, lying beside Naruto, twiddling her little fingers with a light cute blush painted across her cheeks as she gazed back and forth from the clouds and Naruto. I remember that chubby little boy with the red hair, his name was Chouji. He carried potato chips everywhere with him, I remember looking over at him as he was sitting up n chewing on those dear chips he held and he looked quite happy himself. I remember that boy, Rock Lee was his name, he had the funniest looking eyebrows any one had every seen. He was gazing up at the clouds himself, while looking at me from time to time also. I never had any interest in him, other then a friend. I remember Gaara and his two older sister and brother. They were the oldest in the group. Temari and Kankuro were their names, though none of us seemed to mind at all. They were from a different village, so we barely see them. When they would come to visit, we would all have a blast. Then there was me, the little pink haired girl, with the bright sea form eyes. I was sitting up and gazing at the clouds and everyone now and then, looking to see what everyone else was doing on this beautiful summer day.

Those days, were the best days of any little child. I shook my head clear of all those thoughts; those thoughts were for the weak. This was my time to party, alone without any one or any thing breathing down my neck and watching my every move. This was certainly not the time to reminisce on the past. I glanced up at the bartender; he was nearly done my drink. I waited the remaining seconds, for that glorious drink. Though I do not get drunk, I can certainly act like it. I sniffed the air, thought it looked like I was sniffling a little bit, and I smelled the glorious delicious aroma of all the humans in the club. I smelled that ruby red liquid and imagined myself drinking from one of them. One of these people in this club wasn't going home tonight or ever. Poor them.

I took the drink for the bartender, and paid him, while giving him a huge tip also. I walked away gracefully from the bar, and I think I saw the bartender faint from the amount of money I gave him. I took a sip of my drink, and it tasted as delicious as having sex. It fits its name very well. I took a seat at one of the tables at the back of the club, and took a look around the place. My gaze fell on an onyx haired boy in the far back of the club as well. His onyx eyes captured her in a heated gaze. Strangely, this man looks exactly like the man she hated with every fibre of her own being, but at the moment she felt no hate against this man, only need.

I took a sip of my drink and sniffed the air, and realized he was human. Though strangely, I didn't want to kill this human in particular. I don't know why I felt like that; I'd say it is a first I felt this way about a human I barely knew. I pulled my eyes away from his figure and scanned the room once again, in hopes of finding a victim I could play with before I devour them.

But at least, I did not. I felt myself being watched and I turned back to the same onyx haired man, and realized he was still staring at me. A normal person would have found that very strange, creepy even. But I did not, I found it alluring. I looked back at him, it seemed like it was nearly hours or days as we both gazed at each other. I searched his eyes for anything that would show he was human, to show me his vulnerability that humans seemed to carry with them everywhere, no matter now smart they think they are. I continued to search his eyes, and finally found something. I found loneliness. Perfect.

He would be the perfect victim of the night. He was lonely, like her. He would most likely not be missed by any one. I will be satisfied tonight, that I was sure of. I would play with him first, and then while this man slept, I will drink him dry. He would not feel the pain of my fangs sinking into that pale neck of his; he will not feel my sucking the blood out of him, his life out of him. He would be asleep, in a peaceful dream. He will not know a single thing that would happen to him. He will never see it coming.

At the thought of drinking this stranger's blood sent my vampire instinct running on over drive. I licked my lips unconsciously, as I continued to gaze at this man. I shall wait for him to make the first move. I will sit here and wait for this man to come to me, ask me to dance with him, ask him to come back to his place with him. I shall sit here and look into his eyes all night, and wait. As I stared into those eyes, those familiar eyes, I realized I did not want to hurt this man.

No matter how much he looked like the man I hated, deep down, somewhere in my heart covered in thick layers of ice I build up around it in the last few years, that there was some love for the man that he resembled so much. I scolded myself mentally for every thinking like that and I shook the thought out of my head, though the feeling still stayed.

I waited, for the man that had the onyx eyes, approach me.

* * *

**The end!**

**Review PLEASE**


	12. Chapter 12

Way Shorter Chapter. This is in Sasuke Uchiha POV

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12

~That Girl~

I woke up from my slumber. I looked around the room to take in my surroundings once again. I shook my head, clearing the thoughts of my dream that had seemed so real to me. I took a deep breathe and looked around again. I was in still the same hotel room that my team and I had checked in a few hours ago. I looked at the digital clock beside my bedside and saw it was half past midnight. I got up and grabbed my jacket and left my room. I didn't bother to check if the others were still awake or not, I just needed to clear my head.

I made my way downstairs and out to the parking lot, and got into my car (put name here later), that I had brought along with that old van we always drive in. I draped my jacket on the passenger's seat and closed the door and started the car.

While I was driving out of the parking lot, I swore I saw Karin peeking out her window watching me. She was the most annoying and one of the creepiest girls I have every met. She better not make up a fuss about me leaving in the middle of the night, she isn't my mother. I winced at the sound of the word mother.

I sighed and gazed around the area I was driving. It looked empty, except some place called "The Rave." I rolled down the window and looked at the place while I drove by. It looked like a club. _Perfect_. Just the place I need to clear my mind of the past. I was about to make a U-turn when I saw someone, or something with pink hair. My eyes widen in shock as I saw the pink haired girl walk into the club, swaying her hips as she went. I felt a twitch in my pants and I groan. The only girl I have ever met in the whole entire world, with pink hair was Sakura Haruno. My old teammate and the one I left behind. I made that U-turn and drove straight into the parking lot, nearly hitting a few people in the process. I needed to see if that girl was really her, the one I have been dying to see since I have been here. She had the same shade of pink in her hair, a natural pink, not one of those ugly neon pink dyed hair I see other girls wearing.

I parked and sat in my car to collect myself. After a few deep breathes I stepped out of the car and made my way to the club's entrance. As I walked, my face turned expressionless but mysterious in a way. I quickly scanned the club searching for pink hair. Unable to find her in the matter of minutes I stood in front of the door, I casually walked over to the bar and ordered a drink. My drink consists of only Rum and Coke, one of the most classic drinks ever made, and one of my favourites as well. I leaned against the bar counter and waited for my drink, as I started to look for that pink haired lady. I looked around for a few minutes and couldn't seem to find her. Where had she gone? It must have been mere minutes from the time I had seen her, to the time I came into the club, how could she disappear so quickly?

My drink arrived a few moments after my searching and I paid the bartender and left to the back of the club with my drink in hand. As I walked to the back of the club, I noticed a few sexy girls nearby, all of them single and just there. I eyed them for a while; some of them looked good enough for a good fucking. A good fucking will clear my mind that I was sure of. I walked to the back and leaned against the wall and took a sip of my drink, when my eyes landed on hers.

Onyx clashed with the emerald green eyes of the woman I had seen before. I continued to look into the very eyes of the woman I loved very deeply. All of the memories of us together in our younger years came flowing back, but I blocked them away. All that was on my mind was one simple question, was this really her? I studied her eyes carefully, they were filled of playfulness, but I looked deeper than that. They had been filled of loneliness. I was shocked to say the least, if this was really the girl I left behind, did I cause her this much pain? I watched her a bit, my eyes never leaving hers.

She was so hypnotizing. I felt like I was in a trance, or even a dream. I dream filled of lust and want from two strangers that didn't know a single thing about each other, or did they? He didn't care at the moment; all he wanted was her, the pink haired goddess on the other side of the club, at the back to be his for the whole entire night. He could just imagine their bodies together, moving up and down, moans and groans from the sweet angel he would pleasure that night. He has found his prey, and an Uchiha always gets what ever he wants.

I finished my drink quickly, and placed it on a nearby empty table and started to walk over to the hypnotizing lady, my eyes never leaving hers. There was something odd about her, and I couldn't place it. I just shrugged off the shudder of danger that ran up and down my spine as I approached her closer and closer until I was finally in front of her, and took a seat in the opposite chair by her table.

"What's a lovely lady like yourself doing all the way in the back of the club?" I asked smoothly, as I held her eyes with mine. I saw a flicker of lust flash through her eyes, and I knew I had in her my grasp.

"What's a handsome man like yourself doing alone at a club?" she countered back at me. Her voice was like a sweet candy. Now, I do admit, I am not a fan of candy, it's just too sweet for me. But her voice was so sugary, so sweet, it was like a drug. She had me wrapped around her little finger, when she spoke, and I bet she knew that.

I took her hand and kissed her hand lightly, like in a greeting, though my eyes never left hers. I don't know why I did that, I have never done that before in my entire life, but I felt a strange urge pulling me, telling me to do this.

"Shall we dance?" I asked smoothly, my eyes never leaving hers still, as I saw a flicker of lust again appear in her eyes yet again.

"Yes we shall." She responded and stood up with my hand still in hers.

I smirked at her and lead her to the dance floor and we walked to the nearby middle of the mob of sweaty bodies bumping and grinding against each other. We causally danced in front of each other for a few minutes, while waiting for an unknown song to finish.

"Attention, attention to all my lovely sexy ladies out there. We are about to play a remix of Kat Deluna's two new songs. So grab that hot man of yours and dance like you have never danced before!" We all heard the DJ exclaim into the microphone as he started to play the songs. Cheers were screamed and yelled as the songs began.

* * *

**The end!**

**Next Chapter is going to be SEXY! **

**Review PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE**


	13. Chapter 13

**As promised, a sexy Chapter**

**This does contain M rated content. If you are too young or do not like reading M rated things, skip to the last sentence of the whole chapter. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 13

~The Room~

I turned swiftly on the dance floor on my heel so my back was facing his, it looked like I was about to walk off the dance floor and leave him there stranded and alone, but I wasn't going to do that to my new prey.

I sensed him watching me with his dark mysterious eyes. His glaze went to my ass and I could feel it and I could smell his lust for me and it just turned me on even more. I turned my head over my shoulder a little bit and gave him a small wink with my emerald green eyes hypnotizing him.

I felt his strong hard hands grab my hips and pulled me close to his body. He started to grind lightly on me, and as a respond, I grinded back onto him, only harder.

We whined up on each other hard and fast as the beat of the music and the flow of the crowd carried us up high to where no one has even been, it was like the place you went when you orgasmic in pure bliss, or somewhere near by there. His hand locked on my hips, as he some how guided me as I grinded on him hard and fast.

Our bodies bumped and swayed to the rhythm of the music. We crashed against the surrounding bodies near us, and I could smell and hear the pumping blood that coursed through those humans' veins. It was practically calling out to me. It was so hard not to go and start biting and feeding on all the necks that surrounded me.

We continued this rhythm for about three more songs until he pulled me off the dance floor and to the back of the club. He had grabbed my waist and pushed me against the wall as he started to kiss my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair and slightly gasped here and there when he nibbled and bit my neck. I was sure that he would leave a few hickeys on my neck. I wrapped one of my legs around his waist grinding into him hard. I could feel his erection in between my legs and it was just pure bliss. I rubbed on his erection hard, and earned a grunt in response, which made me smirk with success. I needed him inside me so much it hurt.

"Not here. In a room, please." I moaned as quietly as I could. I had to act human towards this human. And since we were in a human club, we had to do it in private. Humans were amazingly shy creatures, compared to the rest of the other creatures that lurk around them. Humans liked to hide underneath the sheer linen and cotton; combined to make things they call clothes. They believe it was a civilized thing to wear clothing. It was bullshit to me.

"Fine." He said with a grunt. He grabbed my wrist afterward, possessively and dragged me to the back where the rooms were kept. He paid for the room and went straight to it, with out muttering two words to the guy who gave him the keys. He opened the door quickly and in I went with a quick shove. I stumbled a bit, just like a human girl would have, and slowly turned to see him shutting the door and locking it behind him. He turned to look at me afterwards, and straightened up. He was at least a full head and a half taller than I was, even with my killer heels on.

He stalked towards me, just like a predator would do with its prey – just like I would do. I inched back until I fell on the bed with a soft thump. He stopped right in front of me, my gaze started at his feet. My eyes travelled up his legs to the bulge within his pants. I stared at it long and hard, wanting to know just how large he really was. I could feel him smirking down at me, as he stood proud and confident like any other man would feel. Next my eyes drifted to his tone torso. I could just imagine the muscles he had under that shirt. My eyes went to his neck next, as I watched his pulse quicken. He obviously was excited of the next events that will happen, though he hid it well with his cool and calm exterior. My mouth watered as I watched his pulse go faster and faster, as the blood pumped quicker. I gulped and looked up at his face, though not his eyes. He had a strong complexion, not a single bit of a child was left on his handsome face. I saw his smirk, as if it was permanently fastened on his face and only smiled back up at him. Then green clashed with onyx.

He smashed his lips onto her soft pink lips, while pushing her down completely on the bed. He grabbed her hands and pinned them about her, as he pushed her further up on the bed, while he climbed on top of her. He kept her hands pinned with one of his hands, while the other gently massaged her breasts. He listened to the tiny moans she let escape her throat that was captured by his mouth. He broke the kiss and roughly started kissing down her neckline, sucking hard and creating small hickeys all over her neck, until he found her pulse. It was quite difficult but he didn't seem to notice, because once he found he, he sucked harder and harder until a huge hickey was formed in its place. She moaned throughout the whole interaction, as she completely enjoyed all of it.

He then moved to her breasts, as he slowly pushed her top up and over her breasts and unsnapped the bra she had on, while letting go of her hands, though she kept them were they were, only gripping onto the pillows instead. He pushed her bra up as well, and stared at her creamy round D-cupped breasts.

"Like what you see?" she said her voice as soft as silk, with a sultry tone to it. He looked up at her with a smirk and made no motion to reply, he only acted.

He cupped one of her breasts and began to massage it gently at first, then roughly afterward. He listened to the moans she let escape her throat and he could see her fingers tightly a little bit, while she squeezed the silk sheets beneath her fingers lightly. He flicked and pinched her nipples between his forefingers and watched her writhe under his touch. He then bent down his head and took one of her buds into his mouth and sucked slowly, teasingly. His eyes were open has he teased her pink bud with his mouth and watched her moan and twist in pleasure. He grew bored with her breast with time and let go with a 'pop' and blew cool air over her wet nipple and it got hard just from that. Next he switched to her other pink bud and gave it the same treatment, while watching her the whole time.

After a while, he grew bored with her breasts and stopped. She took this as an opportunity to switch the roles. She quickly flipped them so she was on top, sitting on his torso. She had a devious smile on her face, as she quickly rid him of his shirt and pants. Then she began to kiss his neck line, as well as softly nibbling him and giving him hickeys. She stopped at his pulse and sucks harder and nibbled harder, until it was red and sore. He groaned quietly from the teasing, as he kept his hands to his sides. She then proceeded to move slowly down his chest, with her feathery kisses. With her tongue she licked each of his nipples quickly and kept on moving along.

She came to the bulge within his boxers, and smirked once again. She moved his boxers down his legs slowly until the bulge was revealed as a seven inched erection. Her eyes sparkled with lust and she looked up at him deviously. He looked at her curiously and watched her as she licked the tip of his erection. After a few licks, she finally took hold with her mouth and bobbed her head up and down on, sucking as she went. He groaned in pleasure and moved his hands into her hair, as he took fist full of her hair and he was practically forcing her to take hold and suck. She on the other hand, was deep throating him, while sucking with all her might. She was surprised herself that she was actually able to fit something so large within her mouth and was able to move her tongue around as well. After a few good sucks later, he shot off into her mouth, and she let go with a 'pop' and licked him clean.

After he came out of his lustful gaze, he watched her lick him clean. He immediately was turned on by this, and therefore he grabbed her by her shoulders, and pulled her up and kissed her forcible. He pried her mouth open with his tongue and rediscovered her mouth proudly. While doing this, he flipped them so he was on top once again. She put her hands back on top of the bed and grasps the silk sheets once again. He broke the kiss and began once again to kiss down her neckline. He cupped one of her breast and caressed it slowly and teasingly, pinching the nipple between his forefingers as well. He slowly kissed his way down her chest, down her tone abs, to her jewel between her legs.

He let go of her breast and gripped her legs tightly and pushed them apart so he could look at her sweet gem. She moaned quietly when he did so and he smirked proudly once again. He bent his head and slowly licked her folds and started to suck gently. She moaned louder and started to buck her hips against his mouth, and he had to hold her hips down with his hands. He plunged his tongue into her and she let out a loud moan and arched her back as well as she moved her soft hands into his hair and held him down there. He kept doing that faster and faster, sucking harder and harder until she came into his mouth. He gladly sucked her dry. He lifted his head a bit and had an evil smirk on his face.

She came out of her lustful state and looked back at him curiously. He stroked her folds slowly, teasingly with one finger. She groaned in pleasure at this. He slowly slid his finger into her and watched her arch her back once again with pleasure. He began pumping in and out of her and he watched her once again writhe under his control. After a few pumps, he added another finger and went a little faster. After that, he added a third finger and pumped even faster, as he held her down with his other hand since she was bucking her hips against his fingers and moaning loudly. She finally came for the second time and went into her lust filled stage once again. He on the other hand, licked her sweet juices off his fingers and cleaned them up.

She came out of her lustful state for the second time and felt his hands grip her legs and pushed those outwards more. He had already put on a condom when she wasn't looking at him, and at this moment he was positioned in front of her. He looked down at her questioningly, as if asking for permission. She simply nodded, and he nodded as well and in one swift moment he plunged into her. She let out a lustful gasp and he let out a pleasurable groan. They stayed like that for a few seconds; enjoying how he felt inside of her, and how tight she was around him. After those few seconds he began going in and out of her slowly at first. Then he quickens his pace and her moans filled the room.

It quickens so much that she began to meet his thrusts mid way. She sat up and he held her up under her knees with his arms and continued to pound into her. She encircled her arms around his neck and rested her head on the crook of his neck as he pounded into her faster and faster. At the point of her orgasm, her let out her fangs to break into his skin. She raced her head ever so slightly, just enough so he doesn't see her fangs and went straight for his pulse. At the last second her orgasm rippled throughout her and she froze.

She caught a foul scent in his blood. The decaying smell of vampire poison course through this human's veins. The only people that were aware of this type of poison were hunters. The realization hit her like a bullet full of silver, she was having sex with a hunter and he didn't know it. She had a chance to kill him at this very moment, but she didn't take it. Instead of pulling away from this man, she moaned and held on tighter to him.

Her fangs retracted back into her teeth, and she let go of the stranger and fell back gently onto the bed. Her chest moved up and down as she pretended to be out of breath. A few minutes later he cum and fell on top of her. His breathe caressed her neck lightly as hers did as well. They stayed like that for a few minutes. The only sound heard from within the room was there heavy breathing, everything else was dead silent. Well that is, until a phone began to ring.

_Bring Ring Ring._

* * *

**Sexy or what?**

**Who is calling? **

**Find out in the next action - packed chapter!**

**Review Please ^-^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well....I don't know if I lied or not. I don't remember. This was suppose to have action in it. And it ended up not having any. Hahaha.**

**This is all in Sakura POV...which is interesting? I don't know. LOL**

**And I highly doubt I will finish the next chapter before the summer break ends (I still have 2 weeks left XD)**

**Because I am...busy? and a tad lazy. Sue me :P But you never know. I might prove myself wrong.......or not? XD**

**Any way...I think I went off topic a few times in the chapter, and repeated the same things WAY TOO MUCH. And dont ask about the title of the chapter**

**Because I have no idea why I choose that....But...screw it. ^-^**

**Hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

Chapter 14

~ The Insanity~ 

The sound of the phone filled the near silent room. Oddly enough, both our phones rang at the same time, both with the same commonly used ringtone. The normal home telephone ring. We both listened to the rings for a few minutes, while trying to catch our breaths. After the fourth ring, they stopped ringing, both of the phones did.

But not even after thirty seconds did they both start ringing again. I sat up first and looked around the room quietly, searching for my clothes that held my phone within them. I felt movement on the other side of the bed and realized that the hunter had also sat up too, probably looking for his phone as well.

I got up when I spotted my phone, and walked over to retrieve it. I heard soft footsteps on the other side of the room, and could only guess that he as well got up to retrieve his phone. I flipped my phone open and saw it was Ino calling me. She was probably checking up on me, though I wonder why she was doing this at three in the morning. By now she would be sound asleep in the arms of her lover. I heard the hunter sigh in annoyance and heard him pick up his phone and spoke in harsh whispers, which I could clearly hear though he didn't know that.

"Where the hell are you?" asked a man, in a harsh deep voice. I could have sworn I heard the same voice before, but the damn phone signal was messing up with it a bit.

"I'm out, why do you need me?" I heard him whisper, as if trying not to let me hear him, but regardless I did.

"We need you because we found them. We found the house they are hiding in."

"Give me the address. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"You better be. We are moving in now. We know where the leeches are, but the humans are not visible."

"Who cares, we just need the girl and that's it."

"Alright."

After that I heard him give the address to the hunter, and I was in shock. The address was Naruto's house, the very house everyone else is staying at right now. I had to warn them and quick. I couldn't lose any of them; if I did I have no idea what I would do. All I was certain was that I would go berserk on everyone, my loved ones included.

I looked back at my phone and saw at least three miss calls. When it started to ring again I answered quickly.

"Hello? Sakura are you there?" I heard Ino whisper into the phone. Why would she be whispering, unless, they were already in the house and they were hiding.

"Yeah, it's me. What's wrong?" I asked quietly as I possibly could, without letting the hunter know.

"They found us. Shikamaru and I are in one of the closets upstairs hiding. They took the others into the basement." She whispered softly into the phone. So it turns out these hunters friends were lying. They had _already_ gone in and attacked everyone.

"Can you hear anything?"

"No, we ca-" Her voice got cut off by a blood curling scream of one of the boys. I froze in place. They were torturing my poor boys. My babies were being tortured because of me, and for that those hunters will pay with their lives.

I fought back a nasty snare in case the hunter heard me.

"Sweetheart, mommy will be home very soon, so tell the babysitter ok?" I hung up the phone afterwards. I stared at my phone for one straight minute, trying to calm myself down.

After I turned back and started to gather my clothes and redress myself, I had noticed that the hunter was also doing so. He was also glancing my way a few times, as I got on my underwear and bra. He probably wanted a second round, by the looks of it. I licked my lips unconsciously. I was starving, a vampire can only control there hunger for so long, but I knew I couldn't snack on him, or else I would die. Dying is not an option for me.

I got on the rest of my clothes and went to the mirror to straighten out my hair. I could see the hunter watching me still which is eerie. Maybe he realized that I was a vampire. Once my hair was back to the way it was before I headed straight to the door, that is I tried to. I didn't notice that Mr. Hunter man had moved to the door and blocked my exit.

"Who are you?" he asked me. His voice was very low, as if he didn't want any one else to listen to us, or like he knew I would hear him. Maybe he did suspect I was a vampire.

"Pardon me? I couldn't quite hear you." I said innocently, I had to keep up my human persona so he doesn't suspect me at all.

"I said, who are you?" he asked me again, this time a little louder, though his voice was monotone. His voice reminded me of someone I wish I had forgotten years ago. A person I wish I didn't love in the beginning. The same very person I blame the change in my life on.

"I choose not to answer that question." I said bluntly and tried to push pass him but he wouldn't let me. I barely even shoved him at all, that is how weak I had to portray so he didn't suspect me even further. I finally realized just how weak I was before I became a creature of the night. If any other human woman was in this situation, they would be in deep, _deep_ trouble.

"Why is that? It is a simple question."

"I have my reasons. Now if you excuse me, the babysitter watching my children has to leave very soon and I would like to get there before then so my kids are not alone." I said strongly, as I tried to push pass him again, but he wouldn't move at all. This damn bastard isn't going to let me leave at all.

"You're a liar." He said that so bluntly I started to get pissed off. How dare he call me a liar, when I was telling the truth – in a way. My babies were being tortured to near death as we speak. They were my children of the night. We may not be blood related, but we have been through more hardships then most people have and it created a tighter friendship between all of us.

"Why do you say that?" I asked strictly, much like a mother would do if her child was misbehaving.

"You have no stretch marks to indicate that you have had children." He said in a matter-of-factly way that had my dead blood boiling through out my body. Just because a woman does not have stretch marks that show she has been pregnant before means that said woman does not have children? Has he ever heard of adopting a child before? This son of a bitch crossed the _wrong _vampire.

"Well sir, excuse me if I can not conceive children and I have to adopt my own kids so I can be and feel like a mother. You have no right to say I am a liar when I am telling the truth. Just because you see no stretch marks on my body does not mean I am not a mother. How dare you say those things. Now _move_ you stuck up pretty boy." I said icily at him. After I spoke my last sentence I smack him hard across the face and shoved him pass me, open the door and slam it shut before he could even breathe another word. The echo of the slammed door disappeared in the overload of music that came from the DJ.

I had to get out of here quickly. My quick reflexes might of tipped him off that I was not a mortal but a different being, it might of not. I didn't have time to find out. I needed to get back to my boys and friends before anything crazy happened. I let go of the doorknob and shoved and pushed myself through the crowd of drunken people. They didn't even notice which is a very good thing. I ran out of the club and towards the car I had stolen earlier that night. It dawned on me that we had left a car at the train station, which had to be received before anything happened to it. Plus it may help us in our escape since the other car must be blocked off by there huge van of theirs.

I turned the car on and reversed out of the parking lot and down the street as fast as I could. Different scenarios were racing throughout my mind as I imagined what they could be doing to the boys. My hands griped the steering wheel tighter as the scenarios became worst and worst. I could see the pool of blood that covered there bodies. I could see the red oozing blood from Gaara, and Kiba, whose blood hasn't yet turned to the pitch black colour to show that they were really dead. I could see the black red blood from Neji that oozed out of him as they cut him over and over again, demanding answers but he keeping to his quiet self as always. Lastly, I could see the red blood covering Naruto's tan body as they cut at him, purely knowing he could die from the blood loss but not caring. They would be demanding answers to where I was and how long they had been a vampire, which they would not give no matter how excruciating the pain got. They were loyal to me, and at times like this I wish they wouldn't be.

I was visibly shaking from all those blood oozing thoughts that course through my mind. I was still starving and the more blood I saw, the hungrier I got. I could feel the fangs come out as I could hear and smell the blood of the people I passed within my car. I licked my lips slowly, practically drooling. I needed to feed, and eat very soon or less I might hurt Ino or someone else I love. I can't stand to hurt any one I love any more, I have hurt them enough.

I slowed down at a red light and waited until it turned green. I took deep breathes to calm myself down, and once again my fangs disappeared. I shook my head to clear the blood thoughts so I wouldn't become hungry. Right now I had to think of a plan to get everyone out safely. Think Sakura think, you need a fool proof play to get everyone out of there.

By the time the light turned back to green I had a plan, a good plan. One brilliant plan that will save us all temporarily until I could get rid of these hunters permanently. I smiled smugly at myself and sped as quickly as I could to the house. I passed numerous police cars on the way, but none of them gave chase. I was going 150 clicks per kilometre, and in this town once you pass 120 clicks the police never give chase. They knew in there own minds that they won't be able to catch you, unless they were willing to sacrifice a lot of people, which of course they weren't going to do such a silly thing. So I was good too go.

I slowed down as I reached near the house. I scrolled down my window and looked at what is going on around the house. All the lights were off in the house, except a dim glow from one of the basement windows. That confirmed that the hunters and my babies were in the basement. I looked at the driveway and sure enough that large van of theirs had blocked off the exit, so the other car could not escape. I look up at the highest floor of the house, to where the bedrooms were and could clearly hear the steady heartbeats of my two friends. I knew exactly where they were in a matter of minutes and fixed my plan to make it perfect. I was a perfectionist after all.

I drove down the block a little more, and parked the car a few houses down so it would be a short run for my friends. I took off my heels and tossed them into the back. I left the keys in the ignition and got out of the car in a flash, and hide among the near by trees and bushes in the neighbours yard. I sniff the air and instantly smelled blood. The scent went straight to my head, and nearly took me over. I was so hungry; it was so difficult to control. After I get them out of there, I have got to get something to eat, or else I will be a danger to everyone. I closed my eyes and mentally told myself to calm down and waited a few moments for my body to cool off. They smell of blood came from the basement of the house. It was heavily mixed with demon blood and vampire blood, even a tint of human blood which was coming from upstairs in one of the rooms, most likely coming from Shikamaru.

After I calmed down, I jumped into a few trees that were near the windows on the upstairs floor. I climbed through the trees until I came to the room where Ino and Shikamaru were hiding in, and I jumped onto the window sill. I quickly but quietly opened the window and crawled in, blending into the shadows casted by the full moon. I moved my way to the closet, picking my way through the things on the floor. This was obviously Naruto's room. There were empty cartons of ramen everywhere. I wrinkled my nose at the funny smell that was in this room. I slowly and tried as quietly as possible to open the closet door, but to my downfall the doors squeaked open.

Inside I found cuddled in a corner was Ino and Shikamaru. Shikamaru eyes held a little bit of fright in it, while Ino's was red and puffy with tear streaks down her face. I smiled a little at her, as she jumped up and hugged me tight. Over her shoulder I saw Shikamaru get up using the wall with one hand, and give me a smirk. I patted Ino on the back and eased away from her.

"I told you I would come right?" I softly smiled at her. She nodded at me and gave me a smile back.

"I'm going to get you two out of here, but we need another car. Will you two be able to manage getting the other car from the station that we left earlier?"  
"Sure, what's the plan?" asked Shikamaru as he stepped out of the closet and came to stand beside Ino.

I quickly explained the plan in brief sentences. After that I carried both of them out of the window and quickly to the car that I had parked a few house down. Afterward, I watched them drive off into the night. I closed my eyes and prepared myself to see my boys when I go to get them. After a few moments I raced back to the house, and noticed a new car, one unfamiliar to me in the drive way behind the van. Looks like someone else is here, I would guess another hunter. I took this as an opportunity to slash the van's and car's tires, in case they were planning on following us. I smirked to myself proudly and raced towards the basement windows.

When I got to the window where the smell of blood was at its most, I went on all fours and peered into the window, only to have my plan ruin in front of my eyes. I saw the gun, and I saw who it was pointed at. I couldn't take it, the beast from within took over. My eyes changed to an icy blue colour, and more cat like. My fingernails grew into claws. My fangs replaced my canine teeth. My senses increased tenfold.

And as I throw myself at the window, causing it to shatter into millions upon millions of glass shards, the only thing that came out of my mouth was the word "NO".

* * *

**So how was it? **

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Review Please ^-^ **

**Next Chapter will be in Sasuke POV. And I hope/promise? It will have action in it. **


End file.
